Mine
by Daemonia .E. Jeile
Summary: Kau adalah milikku, hatimu, jiwamu, dan tubuhmu sepenuhnnya adalah milikku bahkan tuhan penciptamu tak berhak memilikimu Namikaze Naruto bukan tapi Uchiha
1. Chapter 1

**Kau adalah milikku, hatimu, jiwamu, dan tubuhmu sepenuhnnya adalah milikku bahkan tuhan penciptamu tak berhak memilikimu Namikaze Naruto bukan tapi Uchiha Naruto.**

**MINE**

Diclaimer: Naruto Belong to Masahi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuNaru

"Narutooo, apa kau sudah mendengar sesuatu?"

"haah, gosip apa lagi yang akan kau sampaikan padaku kiba?"

"Kau benar-benar ketinggalan berita Naru"

"Aku bukan penggosip seperti kau kiba, berita yang kau bawa pastilah tidak penting aku bosan mendengarnya" jawab naruto sembari meninggalkan dengan kiba dengan berita yang belum dia sampaikan.

"Naru tungguuuuu"kejar kiba sembari menarik tangan naru.

"Apa kiba, cepat katakan atau aku akan meniggalkanmu disini?" kesal naru sambil Mempoutkan bibirnya sehingga membuat para seme disekitarnya menahan diri untuk tidak memakannya.

"Aish, Naru jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Haaah, sudahlah"dia benar-benar polos, batin Kiba.

"Di Konoha Gakuen ada sebuah kelas yang dihuni oleh siswa-siswi dari golongan bangsawan, mereka berasal dari keluarga kaya di jepang tapi mereka mempunyai tabiat yang buruk, bahkan ada korban dari mereka yang keluar dari sekolah ini karena tidak sanggup di bully oleh mereka. Jadi Naru kita harus berhati-hati disini" terang kiba panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya Kiba, sepertinya aku memilih sekolah yang salah, tapi semua sudah terlambat''sesal naru'

Teeeett Teeet

"Ayo Naru bel sudah berbunyi kita nanti terlambat" Ajak Kiba sembari menarik tangan Naru

"Semoga aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang-orang itu" batin Naru

Saat bel berbunyi seluruh penghuni sekolah melakukan aktivitas belajar mengajar. Tak terasa waktu untuk istirahatpun tiba. Naruto dan Kiba segera menuju kantin untuk memnjakan perut mereka.

"Gaara, apa kau tidak ingin pergi ke kantin?" tanya Naruto pada Gaara salah satu teman Naruto yang terkenal pendiam.

"Baiklah" Jawab Gaara Singkat

"Yeeaaayy, ayo Gaara!" ajak naruto sembari menarik tangan Gaara. Dan tanpa sepengetahunnya Gaara tersenyum walau hanya sekilas.

Sesampainya mereka bertiga heran dengan suasana di kantin yang seharusnya ramai menjadi sepi, semua pandangan siswa tertuju pada seorang laki-laki tampan berambut raven dengan betuk yang menyerupai pantat ayam tapi tidak sedikitpun mengurungi kadar kesempurnaanya.

"Siapa dia kiba?" tanya Naruto pada kiba

"Salah satu murid kelas bangsawan yang tadi aku ceritakan padamu Naru, bahkan dia adalah putra bungsu dari klan tertinggi bangsawan konoha Uchiha Sasuke " terang kiba

"Pantas saja mereka semua tampak merasa ketakutan"batin Naru

Sesaat pandangan dingin Sasuke bertemu dengan Naru, namun Naru cepat-cepat bersembunyi di balik tubuh tinggi gaara karena takut dengan mata kelam dingin sasuke yang menatpnya tajam. Tetapi sasuke tidak bisa berpaling dengan mata biru langit itu dia ingin mendekatinya melihat keindahannya lebih dekat, kemudian dia bangkit dari kursinya menuju tiga orang yang berdiri diambang pintu kantin. Melihat sasuke yang mendekatinya dia semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada baju Gaara takut dengan apa yang akan sasuke lakukan.

Gaara yang merasakan rasa takut Naru pasang badan dan menyembunyikan Naru dibalik tubuhnya.

"Menyingkir darinya Sabaku!" perintah Sasuke

"Apa maumu Uchiha?"

"Aku ada urusan dengan orang yang ada dibelakngmu itu, jadi menyingkirlah" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Sepertinya dia tidak mau, kau lihat bahkan dan sepertinya tidak mengenalmu" ucap gaara tidak kalah datarnya.

Auara disekitar mereka semakin menggelap bahkan Kiba yang berdiri disampingny hampir pingsan dibuatnya.

"Sekali lagi aku perintahkan menyingkir darinya atau kau akan menerima akibatnya sabaku"ucap sasuke dengan tidak sabaran.

Mendengar itu Naruto takut akan apa yang diperbuat Sasuke pada Gaara hanya karena dirinya.

"Sekali lagi aku katakan aku juga tid- "

"Sudahlah Gaara tidak apa-apa" potong Naruto sembari keluar dari balik tubuh Gaara.

"A-ada perlu apa Uchiha san?'' tanya Naruto gugup

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dia terpaku dengan mata langit itu, di lihat dari sedekat ini dia benar-benar indah, sepertinya tuhan menciptakannya dengan segala kesempurnaanya, bibirnya mungil, hidungnya yang mancung, kulit dan ramput pirangnya terpahat dengan sempurna di tubuhnya.

Grep

Sasuke menarik tangan naruto dan mendekatkan ke tubuhnya, menarik dagunya mendekatkan wajah indah Naruto ke wajahnya. Memlihat dari jarak sedekat ini dia benar-benar indah.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Uchiha san le-lepaskan aku"

"Siapa namamu?"

Naruto terus meronta tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari sasuke. Kesal pertanyaannya tidak di jawab oleh naruto sasuke mengeratkan pegangangannya di dagu Naruto dan membuat Naruto sedikit meringis kesakitan. Melihat itu Gaara tidak tinggal diam

"Lepaskan dia Uchiha !" sergah Gaara dia ingin mendorong Sasuke dan menolong Naru tapi salah satu pengawal Sasuke mencekal tangannya.

"Siapa Namamu" tanya Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan.

"Na-Namikaze Naruto, tolong Lepakan a-aku Uchiha san, apa s-salah ku padamu?' Mohon Naruto

Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat ketakutan Naruto.

"Kau melakukan kesalahan besar Namikaze Naruto, jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab"

"Apa m-maksudmu?"

"Jadilah Milikku, itulah yang harus kau pertanggungjawabkan karena kau telah membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tertarik padamu" Ucap sasuke sembari melumat bibir mungil Naruto menyesap rasa manis yang ditawarkan bibir naruto dan merupakan candu baru baginya.


	2. Chapter 2

**MINE**

Diclaimer: Naruto Belong to Masahi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuNaru ItaKyuu

Chapter 2

"Jadilah Milikku, itulah yang harus kau pertanggungjawabkan karena kau telah membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tertarik padamu" Ucap sasuke sembari melumat bibir mungil Naruto menyesap rasa manis yang ditawarkan bibir naruto dan merupakan candu baru baginya.

Dengan berat hati Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Naruto dan menatap tajam seluruh penghuni kantin yang tengah memperhatikannya dan membuat mereka semua mengalihkan perhatiannya. Naruto yang belum tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan memegang bibirnya merasakan rasa hangat yang tertinggal disana, jatungnya berdetak jauh lebih kencang dari sebelumnya membuat laki-laki androgini itu hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Sekarang kau adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke Naru-chan"ucap sasuke sembari memeluk pinggang Naruto possesive dan membawanya keluar dari area kantin.

Gaara yang melihat itu kesal tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena lawannya kali ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Seandainya kau lebih cepat Gaara" ucap kiba pada Gaara tapi pandangannya tertuju pada Naru dan Sasuke yang meninggalkan kantin.

"Apa maksudmu Kiba?"tanya Gaara Terkejut dengan ucapan Kiba tapi dia menutupinya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau menyukai Naru tapi kau terlalu lamban Gaara" ucap kiba sembari meninggalkan Gaara dengan penyesalannya.

"Kita mau kemana Uchiha san?" Tanya Naru setelah dia didalam mobil sport Sasuke

"Panggil aku Sasuke?"perintah sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, kau mau membawaku kemana?"

Tanpa mempedulikan Naruto Sasuke membawa mobil sport meninggalkan Konoha Gakuen dan menuju tempat yang hanya Sasuke dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Setelah menempuh waktu sekitar 45 menit mobil Sasuke berhenti didepan bangunan mewah, dengan halaman yang sangat luas.

"Kita dimana Uchiha san?" tanya naruto

"Panggil aku Sasuke?"

"Aku akan memanggilmu Sasuke tapi jawab dulu pertanyaanku"kesal Naruto sembari mempoutkan bibirnya membuat dia begitu menggemaskan dan membuat begitu menggairahkan dimata sasuke.

"Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu, kau bisa membuatku kehilangan kendali?"

"Baiklah kau ada dirumahku"

"Apa?"

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kerumahmu?"

"haah, kau terlalu banyak bicara?" kesal dengan bebagai pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Naruto masuk ke rumah mewahnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari sana keriput biarkanlah aku makan kau sudah membuatku kehabisan tenaga semalam"semprot seseorang pada Uchiha sulung

"Sayang tanganku tidak bisa lepas darimu dia selalu ingin menyentuhmu Foxy cute"

"Itu hanya akal-akalanmu keriput dan jangan memanggilku seperti itu, itu menjijikan"

Perdebatan 2 pasang kekasih itu terdengar sampai keluar, bahkan Sasuke dan Naruto kaget dengan teriakan sepasang kekasih itu bukan tapi salah satu dari sepasang kekasih yang tak lain adalah.

"ANIKI!"Teriak Naruto

"NARUTO"Teriak seseorang yang tak kalah kegetnya yang tak lain adalah aniki Naruto yaitu Namikaze Kyuubi.

"Sedang apa aniki/kau bisa disini"tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Jawab pertanyaanku terlebih dulu Naruto"tanya kyuubi tak sabaran.

"Uchiha Sasuke yang membawaku kesini, dan kenapa kau juga bisa ada disini aniki, jadi tadi malam kau tidak pulang karena menginap disini?"jawab Naruto tak mau kalah.

"A-aku disini ada keperluan dengan-"

"Anikimu ini kekasihku Naru-chan, jadi wajar dia bermalam disini bersamaku"potong uchiha sulung.

"Oh ya perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke,dan sebentar lagi jadi kakak iparmu, kau bia memanggilku Itachi-ni" jawab itachi dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibrnya.

"Tutup mulutu keriput jangan kau racuni pikiran adikku yang masih polos ini"sergah kyuubi.

"Dan kau anak ayam mengapa kau membawa adikku kemari?"tanya kyuubi pada Sasuke

"Membawa apa yang sudah menjadi milikku kerumahku bukankah hal yang wajar Kyuubi?"jawab Sasuke

"Membawa milikmu?"tanya Kyuubi tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksud dari Sasuke Naru?"tanya Kyuubi pada Naruto

Naruto yang ditanya oleh kakaknya memandang Kyuubi dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, dan memang Naruto tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tejadi pada dirinya hari ini, dicium didepan umum di klaim sebagai milik oleh Uchiha Sasuke dibawa kerumahnya dan bertemu dengan kakaknya,hari ini benar-benar membingungkan bagi Namiaze Naruto.

"Jawab aniki Naru jangan diam saja"

"Seorang Uchiha sudah mengklaim seserang menjadi miliknya bukankah kau sudah tau artinya Kyuu-chan"

Jawaban dari Itachi membuat Kyuubi terdiam dan mengerti maksud dari perkataan kekasihnya.

"Bawa Naruto kekamarmu Sasuke dan jangan berbuat kasar padanya dia terlihat ketakutan!"perintah Itachi sembari memeluk Kyuubi dari belakang.

"Cih, aku tahu Baka aniki"ujar Sasuke sembari menggandeng tangan Naruto meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu.

Sesampainya dikamar Sasuke, Naruto tampak gugup dan menjaga jarak dari Sasuke.

"Kau takut padaku?"tanya Sasuke sembari mendekat kearah Naruto sontak membuat naruto mundur ingin menjauh dari Sasuke, tapi tangan sasuke lebih cepat menjegal tagannya.

"Kau mebuatku takut, apa kau akan membullyku seperti yang pernah temanku ceritakan padaku, apa kau ingin membuatku keluar dari Konoha Gakuen, apa dengan cara seperti ini kau akan menindasku, kenapa kau me-ehmppp"Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto dengan sedikit kasar bosan mendengar ocehan Naruto yang tidak mengerti apa makksud dari perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Dia terus menekan,menggit dan menggoda bibir naruto menggunakan lidahnya, lidah Sasuke semakin menggoda mulut Naruto dengan jilatannya, membuat pemuda pirang itu terengah-engah seakan oksigen disekitarnya menipis membuatnya susah untuk bernafas,melihat keadaan Naruto yang sudah kehabisan nafas membuat sasuke dengan enggan melepaskan lumatannya dari bibir nikmat Naruto, "Ciuman ketiga yang cukup menggairahkan"pikirnya.

"Kau benar-benar Dobe Naruto, Sedikitpun kau tidak mengiangatku?"ucap Sasuke sembari memandang Naruto tepat di matanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartkan.

**TBC**

Thanks To Readers Reviewnya.

Masih Author baru harap maklum ya klu ada kesalahan di sana-sini

Janji akan Update Kilat... Klu ada waktu senggang... he..he..he..

See You di Chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

**MINE**

Diclaimer: Naruto Belong to Masahi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, Gaanaru

Thanks To Readers Reviewnya...

And

Happy Reading

Chapter 3

Naruto Pov

"Kau benar-benar Dobe Naruto, Sedikitpun kau tidak mengingatku?"ucap Sasuke sembari memandang Naruto tepat di matanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Kenapa dia memandangku seperti itu, pandangannnya benar-baenar membuat sakit dan rindu dalam waktu yang sama.

"Bukankah hari ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, bagaimana aku bisa mengenalmu?"tanyaku padanya. Dia turun dari ranjangnya dan berlutut tepat dihadapanku, tinggi kami jadi setara karena sekarang aku tengah duduk di ranjang empuknya, dan kini dia menatapku tajam mungkin dia begitu kecewa dengan pertanyaanku.

"Kau marah?' Tanyaku lagi, dia masih diam tapi tatapannya tidak pernah lepas dari mata biruku."

"Marah, Cih,, tentu saja aku marah padamu Naruto, karena kau dengan begitu beraninya melupakanku" ujarnya sembari menyeringai, dan itu tampak menakutkan dimataku.

"Tapi itu tidak penting aku tidak peduli kau mengingatku atau tidak, karena dari dulu sampai sekarang kau tetap MILIKKU, milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke, Tuhan menciptakan dirimu hanya untukku itu mutlak, dan Tuhan juga tidak berhak mengambilmu dariku cukup sekali Naru dan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi, tidak akan pernah"jawabnya egois, posesif dan penuh penekanan.

Perkataan Sasuke benar-benar membuatku takut, aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengenalnya kenapa dia seakan-akan mengenalku, kenapa dia begitu menginginkanku sampai seperti dia terobsesi denganku. Aku ingin segera pergi dari sini dan berteriak meminta bantuan Kyuu-nii dibawah, tapi mulutku seakan kelu untuk sekedar berteriak memanggil Kyuu-nii.

"Aku bukan milikmu atau siapapun?" ucapku dengan sedikit keberanian

"Hidupku diriku adalah milikku sendiri, tuhan menciptakanku untuk hidup dengan kemauanku sendiri bukan menjadi milik orang lain seperti barang" lanjutku

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk memilih disini Naru, karena hatimu, jiwamu, dan tubuhmu adalah sepenuhnnya milikku" Jawabnya sembari mengecup sekilas bibirku.

Naruto Pov End

Sasuke Pov

Aku tahu dia tampak begitu ketakutan dengan segala tindakan ku tapi hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untu mengikatmu Naruto membuatmu tak bisa pergi dariku lagi, mungkin aku berdosa mencintaimu seegois ini kau begitu takut padaku tapi aku sama sekali tak peduli, karena aku yakin ini jalan kita Tuhan mempertemukan kita untuk bersama lagi.

Dan aku membuatku ingat padaku dengan caraku sendiri Narutoku.

Sasuke Pov End

Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama terdiam, sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri-sendiri

Sampai terdengar suara orang diluar sana berteriak-teriak memanggil nama mereka berdua (bukan tapi hanya nama Naruto yang dipanggil).

"NARUTO, ANAK AYAM sampai kapan kalian berdua dikamar cepat keluar atau aku akan mendobrak pintu ini untuk membuat kalian keluar dan kau anak ayam jika kau macam-macam dengan adikku aku akn menggunduli habis rambut pantat ayammu"teriak dan ancam Kyuubi pada Sasuke

"Keriput cepat suruh adikmu mengembalikan adikku atau Junior kebanggaanmu itu akan puasa dengan tenggang waktu yang tidak ditentukan"ancam kyuubi pada Itachi karena Sasuke dan Naruto tidak keluar-keluar dari Kamar

Itachi yang diancam kekasih dengan kelemahan terbesarnya mau tidak mau membujuk adiknya untuk keluar dari kamar Sasuke, dia lebih memilih amukan dari Sasuke karena mengganggu kesenangannya dari pada harus berpuasa dengan waktu yang tidak ditentukan oleh Kyuubi. Jadilah dia memanggil adiknya untuk segera keluar kamar tapi sebelum dia melakukannya pintu kamar Sasuke sudah terbuka menampakan Sasuke yang tengah memeluk pinggang Naruto. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu didepan Itachi dan Kyuubi tampak malu dan takut di waktu bersamaan, melihat adiknya seperti itu Kyuubi segera menarik Naruto dari sisi Sasuke dan itu membuat Sasuke tidak suka karena membuat Narutonya jauh darinya. Itachi yang merasakan sinyal berbahaya Sasuke terhadap kekasihnya segera memberikan tatapan tajam terhadap adiknya untuk tidak melakukan hal buruk pada Kyuubi. Melihat hal itu membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil lagi Naruto dari Kyuubi karena kakaknya sama dengan dirinya akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi miliknnya dengan cara apapun, dan dia akan berfikir dua kali untuk membuat Uchiha sulung murka. Dengan tidak rela Sasuke melihat Kyuubi di bawa pergi oleh Kyuubi dia melihat pungung Naruto menghilang dari pandangannya, Toh dia akan bertemu naruto disekolah dan dia akan melepaskan Naruto sedikitpun.

"Aku pulang dulu Itachi"pamit Kyuubi pada kekasihnya sembari melirik Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"Masuklah ke mobil dulu Naru nanti Nii-chan akan masih ada perlu dengan Itachi"peritah Kyuubi pada Naruto.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Kyuu-chan"Ujar Itachi setelah melihat Naruto masuk kedalam Mobil.

"Kau lihat sendiri Itachi, Naruto tampak ketakutan dan tidak tenang"Sergah Kyuubi.

"Sasuke tidak akan melukai Naruto, percaya padaku dia hanya mencoba membuat apa yang menyadi miliknya kembali padanya"ujar Itachi sambil memeluk kekasihnya

"Kalau Sasuke sudah diluar batas aku yang akan turun tangan percaya padaku"kata Itachi meyakinkan kekasihnya.

"Aku percaya padamu"jawab Kyuubi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Itachi dan setelah melepaskannya dan segera menyusul Naruto ke mobil dan meninggal kediaman Uchiha yang Mewah.

Diperjalanan diantara Naruto dan Kyuubi tidak ada yang membuka suara mereka sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing, Kyuubi Masih tidak habis fikir dengan apa yang dia dengar dari Itachi tentang hubungan adiknya dengan Uchiha bungsu. Bertahun-tahun di Kanada bersama kakek dan neneknya membuat Kyuubi tidak pernah tahu kabar tentang adiknya, dia hanya pernah mendengar adiknya mengalami kecelekaan yang membuat sebagian memorinya menghilang tapi dia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, keluarganya sengaja tidak mau mengungkitnya karena dari hasil pemeriksaan Naruto sendirilah yang menghapus ingatannya sendiri.

Kyuubi Pov

"Apakah aku bisa pecaya pada anak ayam itu?" batin Kyuubi

"Kyuu-Nii" panggil Naruto pada Kyuubi

"Ya Naru" Jawabku Kaget karena dari tadi sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri

"Apakah aku pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke sebelumnya, apakah Kyuu-nii pernah mengajakku bertemu dengannya melalui Itachi-nii?" Tanya Naruto

Aku tidak tahu menjawab apa karena itu tidak mungkin karena aku dan Itachi bertemu di Kanada saat naruto masih kecil. Dan aku baru kembali ke jepang 1 bulan yang lalu dan aku tidak pernah membawa Naruto bertemu Itchi saat di Kanada maupun Di Jepang.

"Tidak pernah Naru, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu apa kau mengingat sesuatu?

"Sasuke, dia bilang dulu dan sekarang aku adalah miliknya Kyuu-nii, padahal aku tidak ingat dia sama sekali"

"Apa yang kau rasakan padanya Naru?" Tanyaku padanya

"Takut, sedih, dan sakit itu yang aku rasakan Kyuu-nii"jawabnya dengan tatapan yng lurus kedepan tapi kosong.

"Maaf Naru mungkin kau harus mengingatnya sendiri dan kau anak ayam kau harus berjuang jauh lebih keras lagi dan jangan sampai kau melukainya"batin Kyuubi

"Sasuke tidak akan melukaimu Naru"Saran Kyuubi pada Naruto sambil mengacak rambutnya sayang.

Konoha Gakuen

Naruto yang baru datang dengan diantar Nii-san tercintanya turun dari mobilnya dan disambut oleh dua sahabatnya yang bertolak belakang si berisik Kiba dan si pendiam Gaara. Gaara dan Kiba yang melihat Naruto turun dari mobil segera menghampirinya dan mengajaknya masuk ke kelas karena bel tanda masuk sebentar lagi pasti berbunyi. Kiba segera menarik tangan Naruto agar berjalan dengan cepat tapi Naru yang tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya limbung hampir jatuh tapi untung ada Gaara yang menangkapnya dengan memeluk pinggaang Naru erat, dana tanpa mereka sadari dari kejahuan ada orang yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sangat tidak suka.

Sasuke terlihat berdiri dengan angkuhnya disamping mobil mewahnya dengan ditemani dua pengawal yang setia berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, dia tampak menunggu seseorang dan kita tahu siapa gerangan orang yang bisa membuat serang Uchiha sasuke menunggu, ya dialah orang yang kemarin dia klaim sebagai miliknya yaitu Namikaze bungsu Namikaze Naruto. Dari kejahuan Sasuke dia melihat Naru baru turun dari mobil Nii-sannya dia segera ingi meghampirinya tapi dia didahului oleh dua orang yang dia tahu sahabat dari miliknya jadi dia mengurungkan niatnya, tapi ada hal yang membuat hatinya mendidih dia melihat miliknya tengah dipeluk oleh pemuda berambut merah yang berdebat dengannya kemarin dan itu membuatnya sangat tidak suka. Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan langsung menarik Narutonya dari pelukan Gaara. "Apa kau lupa dengan apa yang aku katakan padamu Sabaku, jangan pernah menyentuh apapun yang menjadi MILIKU" Hardik Sasuke. "Karena itu akan fatal terhadap kelangsungan hidupmu". Sasuke tampak murka dan itu membuat Naruto yang dari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, Gaara tadi menolongku karena hampir terjatuh" Jelas Naruto, takut Sasuke akan tambah marah.

"Setidaknya itu peringatan pertama dan terakhir untukmu Sabaku!" Ancam Sasuke, mendengar ancaman Sasuke Gaara mengepalkan tangannya erat tanda dia juga sangat marah. Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto meninggalkan Kiba dan Gaara, Naruto hanya mengikuti Sasuke tapi anehnya Sasuke menarikynya ke kelasnya. "Kenapa kita kesini, Bel masuk sebentar lagi berbunyi aku harus segera kekelasku"protes Naruto pada Sasuke,

"Ini kelasmu yang baru, kau akan duduk disini disampingku karena aku tidak mau kau jauh dari pandanganku"jawab Sasuke santai

"APAAA?" teriak Naruto.

TBC

Untuk Reviewnya thanks banget...

Saran dan kritiknya pasti Jeile pertimbangkan buat fic ini lebih baik..

Untuk naik rate kayaknya masih belum soalnya masih belum bisa Sorryy yaaaa...

Sekali lagi thingkiu semuaaaaa

See You Chapter 4...


End file.
